


Throwing

by marzipanpond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Oops, post-reich AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzipanpond/pseuds/marzipanpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people in John's life died, he distracted himself by throwing himself into new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a summary for a story about what John did when people around him die. And this was born. I honestly don't remember what story it was or who wrote it, but if you recognize the lines of borrowed as a part of your summary of one of your stories, please PM me. I'd appreciate it and love to give you credit where credit's due.
> 
> But yeah.
> 
> I don't own Sherlock. It belongs to Steven Moffat who makes me cry on a frequent basis. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson on the other hand, belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> enjoy

Throwing

When people in John's life died, he distracted himself by throwing himself into new things.

When his mother died, John threw himself into Medical School. Heart failure, they said. Had a doctor found the cause earlier, she could have been alive.

John threw himself into Med School. Working his hardest to numb the pain. Not forget, as his sister had suggested, just numb.

When his dad died, John threw himself into the army. Mugging gone wrong, was the official police report. John doubted there was such thing as a mugging gone right.

He threw himself into Afghanistan. He fought to protect, but also to forget. He wanted to forget the pain when he realized both of his parents were dead.

When his career died and his sister started drowning herself in alcohol, John threw himself into Sherlock Holmes. He could no longer be an army doctor, and hospitals hardly wanted a doctor with a psychosomatic limp. So he was unemployed.

Harry downed bottle after bottle, first for sadness, then it just became habit. Then it was a problem.

John immersed himself in the new life he found with the Consulting Detective. Cases and blogs and body parts in the fridge erased, this time, the worry from his mind about his sister drinking. He didn't mean to forget. He just had.

When Sherlock Holmes died, John sought to throw himself into something new. He could never bear to think about how Sherlock had died. John felt he seemed sickeningly majestic falling from the rooftop.

John wanted to throw himself into something which would help with the pain he was feeling. The constant ache of his chest whenever something reminded him of Sherlock (something always did).

When Sherlock Holmes died, John threw himself into the pavement.


End file.
